shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro Xanthe
Introduction born as Ignis D. Hiroshima, or also also known as , is an Infernal, and a former . Hiro is currently a , and the main protaganist of "One Tomorrow". Hiro is the of the Thunder Beast Pirates. Hiro's overall dream and goal is to be above everyone and become the strongest person in the world, as well as the best martial artist in the world. This incorporating into his "never back down" personality and the extreme stunts he has pulled all over the seas. He has eaten a -class , the Kumo Kumo no Mi. Hiro has gained a world-wide reputation for doing things no sane person would. Such as challenging marines, pirates, and revolutionaries alike and coming out on top each time. Even destroying numerous marine bases, and causing a war. Hiro is also the child of a a man hellbent on destroying the World Government, and the grandson of a legendary revolutionary. Hiro is also the younger twin brother of Riku Xanthe, the of the Pop Band Pirates. Hiro has even made friends and allies from all over the world, and from some of the strongest pirates around. The has deemed Hiro as a threat along with his crew, giving him a current bounty of 413 Million. Due to his actions, Hiro has gained the status of and is one of the ten rookie pirates who has been referred to as "The Eight Nightmares". As well as being one of the notorious "Gurentaika". It was later revealed that Hiro married Ruriko Fujitani and had two kids. These kids being Utaro Xanthe and Azula Xanthe. Appearance Hiro is a tall young man with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. Before the timeskip, Hiro had short, spiked up hair, however after the timeskip, his hair has become longer. Hiro also has a scar that runs all the way from his shoulder, to his hip, getting this from the War. Hiro always wears a necklace given to him from his mother on his eight birthday. Before Timeskip Hiro's normal attire before the timeskip, consisted of a standard blue, long sleeved uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves and blue black boots. Hiro wears a white cloak with blue flames at the bottom. *Heliopeia Arc: Hiro wore a shirtsleeved version of his attire, as well as flip flops and short black pants. **Hellbent Arc: Hiro wore his normal attire, with the addition of a jacket with flame-like symbols at the bottom. During Timeskip During the Timeskip, Hiro wore usually a black shirt with his symbol of freedom on it, mid length blue pants, and black combat boots. When training, Hiro wore no shirt, and short black pants. Also not wearing any shoes. After Timeskip After the timeskip, Hiro wears a similar outfit, not much changing, however his shirt now becoming a jacket, and darker shade of blue, his pants becoming black, and he now wearing a red version of his previous jacket. Under these two things, is a simple white t-shirt, which he generally wears into battle. Personality Hiro is a simple individual. He doesn't think things through before doing them. He is also very excited even in dire situations. He usually has a smile on his face and inside, he always is happy no matter what. That's his own way of doing things. Hiro cherishes his companions, even willing to take a bullet for one of his crew mates. Hiro is always seen doing one of two things, laughing or smiling. However, when Hiro gets angry, all hell breaks loose. It has been stated by others that Hiro is very comforting to be around, even in a crisis it's nice to be around him because you feel safe. Hiro gets exited easily over strong opponents as shown multiple times. He states himself, that he hates to fight without a good cause, such as protecting the people or his comrades. He has figured out in multiple situations how to get out of them, such as when he was forced to fight multiple marines to become truly free of the Marines rule, he figured out how to escape without having to kill all of them, however he did hurt and incapacitate many. Hiro has a funny demeanor, constantly verbally attacking his opponents to throw them off their guard, then striking them. Making silly faces and having fun. Hiro feels as if all his friends are his family. Hiro is very proud of being a Majin, and gets ecstatic whenever he meets another. He loves the fact that he has pointy ears and is different. Hiro is extremely straightforward, saying whats on his mind when its on his mind, not being afraid to call old people "pops" or "hag" and not being afraid of even the biggest threats, even apon meeting some of the greatest Marines, Revolutionaries and Pirates during The Phoenix War. After the Timeskip, Hiro has experienced many deaths, and gone through a war. This changing his personality a bit, causing him to be a tad more serious, though keeping his childlike demeanor. Relationships Family Ruriko Fujitani Utaro Xanthe Azula Xanthe Mavis Xanthe Ignis D. Riku Ignis D. Eve Ignis D. Shizen Ignis D. Zashi Crew Kurenai Sora Sayla Osu Leonardo Wakashu Hana Nilvalen Terra Newton Arges Friends Enemies Other Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Hiro has shown on numerous occasions that he is the epiphany of "superhuman". Having trained non stop at a young age to fulfill his dream, he has constantly worked his body and pushed it to the limit, despite not being as athletically gifted as one such as his brother, to later surpass his brother. Hiro has undergone multiple different training regimens from many different people to learn many different styles of combat, and all around training in general. This gives Hiro a large arsenal of techniques that he can use in case of a fight. Fighting Style Hiro has never used one specific style. Rather, he uses multiple different styles randomly and wildly, to whichever suits the moment the best. Hiro has given this crazy style the name of Yasei no Michi. Due to Hiro's dream, he goes out of his way to learn ANY form of , training in his free time. Hiro over time obtained the immense strength and speed he is now renowned for. Though he is not as fast as his and , Hana, or as physically powerful as his , Osu, Hiro is well rounded and balanced. This making Hiro a statistical powerhouse. Hiro is the type of guy that does whatever he feels he needs to do when he is in the zone. He follows his own instinct in a fight, and reason is certainly not his friend. Heck, Hiro primarily thinks that his instinct is reason, therefore, reason IS his best friend! Hiro flips, ducks, punches, kicks, knees, and does whatever he can while he is in the zone to accomplish his goal at the current moment. Usually, Hiro is too busy enjoying the fight and proving that he is the strongest to think of anything else really. He is also the type of guy that is extremely unpredictable. Hiro in the fight is also thinking of new ways to win, not some old boring way. This is where most of his new moves come from. (Though some of them may not be as amazing as others). Hiro's devil fruit in undoubtably the best fruit in terms for Hiro. Due to Hiro's mindset, he can specifically make it work in his favor, better than anyone else could imagine. It may also be the fact that it is quite like Hiro, given the fact that it seems simple and harmless at an eyes glance, but more complex than that on the inside, and holds one hell of a punch. Yasei no Michi Yasei no Michi is a fighting style that Hiro has "created" and is something he uses in every fight. Yasei no Michi literally means "Random Way" as it signifies what the style really is; a collection of all of the styles Hiro has learned used randomly in every which way. These styles are powerful individually, but used as one, the effects are more detrimental. Of course Hiro has not mastered each individual style, though some he has. Some of these styles were taught to Hiro by his own crewmates. These Styles Are But Not Limited To: *Jishaku - Master *Enchantment - Expert *Ichi Kenpo (Hand To Hand Techniques) - Expert *Mushin no Shin - Master *Chuusei Kentou - Intermediate * - Expert *Saiwanhitotsudo - Intermediate * - Expert *Hōshin - Intermediate *Geppou Jujitsu - Intermediate *Sevel Maga - Intermediate *Latent Potential - Expert Miscellaneous Skills and Weaknesses Hiro is utterly simple minded which sets up for his greatest weak point. He never follows plans, he just does stuff on the spot. This usually causes trouble for his nakama at the time. This weakness has been exploited many times by friends and foe alike, however Hiro is extremely "punny" which annoys people. Hiro also has a bad habit of calling people by nicknames, like his brother "Riku" as "Dou-Dou". Hiro has the ability to automatically adapt to any climate change, allowing him to go shirtless in the tundra, or wear a parka in the desert. He also tends to identify people by smell rather than the way they look. Due to his superhuman senses, this is easy for him. This also makes him the "dog" of the crew due to his simplemindedness, and the fact that his crew makes him sniff out quote on quote, "bad guys". Devil Fruit 'Usage' Hiro having found many ways put his fruit to use, tends to use it to aid him in combat. Due to its destructive power, Hiro tends to use smaller techniques that back up more powerful melee techniques, rather than using bigger cloud based techniques. Hiro also has come up with three forms, all of which aid him in battle. During his multiple travels and fights, Hiro eventually came up with four "forms". The purpose of which was to counter stronger foes as he sailed along. Each of these forms focus on one particular attribute of Hiro's with a sub attribute in mind, excluding "Asura Caste" which focuses on all of his bodily functions instead if just one or two. ''Mangala Caste This Caste was created by Hiro in order to boost his physical defense, and attack power. By converting all of his muscles into , Hiro then produces a thick ball of fog around himself, in which he absorbs the moisture from the fog into his now "cloudified" muscles. This causing them to become much larger, increasing his over all power and defense, at the cost of his speed. By using this form, not only has Hiro gained a wider range of techniques, he he successfully gained a technique which would protect him, and would allow him to attack at the same time. Despite being a great offensive tool, this form does have its share of weaknesses. By taking the time to use this form, it leaves Hiro somewhat tired after the fact. This along with the fact that before the timeskip, Hiro becomes heavy and slow, delaying his attacks, though Hiro does overcome this weakness After the Timeskip. Another weakness, is that Hiro's muscles are fully comprised of Island Cloud, thus rendering his body entirely vulnerable if someone has strong enough Haki. Before the Timeskip Before the Timeskip, this form was quite useful for defending against strong blows and dealing even stronger ones. However, this came with a drawback: Speed. Hiro was very slow and vulnerable. After the Timeskip After the Timeskip, Hiro has learned , and he uses it to shrink his body size down. Thus causing his muscle mass to substantially decrease. When attacking, This giving Hiro his speed back for the most part. clouds, thus allowing him to not be shocked. Indra Caste Hiro created this caste in order to boost his own speed. This allowing him to out-speed, or keep up with faster foes. Hiro originally tried many different methods of choice, until the Sky Island Adventure Saga, where he discovered . The way this form works is that Hiro becomes a sizable iron cloud, and then make a tornado from it. Such a tornado would produce sparks out of the woodworks and the sparks would be conducted into Hiro's body. Hiro can then resume a semi-normal state where he is supercharged by the electricity he formally created. This also gives his body a slight hardness to it. Hiro's original method with the this form was to use cumulonimbus clouds, instead of iron clouds. However this method is quicker than using a cumulonimbus cloud, and more effective since it doesn't discharge at random. This way it does not harm those around him, and he does not have to be cautious when attacking. The main weakness of this form is that since he is turning himself into an iron cloud, and not a cumulonimbus cloud, he is not immune to electricity. So over time, the electricity would start to harm him, since he is iron, however Hiro generally stops before that point. Before the Timeskip Before the Timeskip, this form was only temporary due to Hiro being at the risk of ultimately frying his body. After the Timeskip After his training with Fabricio el Tigre for a year and eleven months, Hiro has learned The Mind Without Mind, this allowing him to use this form to its fullest potential. He can also use this form in select parts of his body, instead of all over. This allowing him to attack faster with a simple punch, or kick. He has also cured the weakness of this form by turning his muscles into cumulonimbus clouds, thus allowing him to not be shocked. Vayu Caste Hiro wished to create a form that could boost all of his physical abilities at once, instead of just one or two. To activate this technique, Hiro combines the colder air in the mesosphere with the warmer air nearer to the ground by using some for, of cloud, usually a funnel cloud, connected from himself to the mesosphere, absorbing the air with his cloud body. This creates a powerful temperature fluctuation within his own body, thus turning him into a walking tornado. Hiro's appearance is altered when using this technique, with his over all muscular structure increasing beyond its usual slim and lean appearance, to one that now truly demonstrates his muscular structure, given his muscles have now become more prominent. His facial appearance becomes "feral", as noted by others, given that his eyes have widened, with his pupils having gotten smaller, with a permanent furrow of the brow, even when expressing happiness. Along with these things, he hair goes from its usual neat and flat style, to a spiked up and pointy style, save for a single bang which hangs down in his face. While Hiro is in the "Vayu Caste" state, his physical attributes, such as strength, speed, and defense are exponentially increased to a degree where he is able to overwhelm the likes of Aeolus, one who is generally immune to the likes of Hiro's Devil Fruit. Before during their fight, Aeolus had commented on the strengths of each form, yet their weaknesses, such as Indra Caste's speed, yet lack of power, and Mangala Caste's destructive power, yet lack of speed, this making both forms innefective against his foe. With that, Hiro demonstrates the destructive power of Vayu Caste. When utilizing this technique, Hiro is able to produce powerful gusts of wind which can rival, and even surpass the power of a tornado. Using this, he can greatly amplify his own attacks by hitting someone, and releasing the powerful gale, or even use the gale to move quicker, allowing him to move in on enemies quicker. Not only this, but his normal physical attacks and speed have increased as well. Though slower, and not as powerful as his two other forms separately, this form allows him to use both of their individual strengths at once. Though powerful, this form comes with it's weaknesses like the rest. The first weakness is the time it takes for Hiro to activate this caste, given the process it takes. The second, being that Hiro cannot simply use this form carelessly, as he cannot fully control the wind once released, and due to the pure destructive power of each gale, he could potentially danger an ally, or an innocent civilian. The third, is that this form works somewhat like a "car" if you will. As long as Hiro has fuel (aka the air inside of him), he can continue to use the form. However, when using wind based attacks, he gradually uses up this fuel, and as such gets closer to burning the form out. The fourth, and final weakness of this form is that it puts a huge strain on Hiro's body, having to contain a powerful wind inside of him, which also works like an adrenaline rush, which energizes him greatly, only for him to gradually get more tired over time. Almost every time after use, Hiro has either vomited blood, or fainted. Rudra Caste'' Haki History Gallery Major Battles *Hiro vs. Aeolus *Hiro vs. Ashura Filler and Movie Battles Merchandise Theme Song Other Appearances Crossovers Hiro is planned to make a appearance in One Dream, Age of Dreams, and One Piece of Music. Cultural References Translation and Dub Issues Trivia *Like many characters, Hiro has a , Nishishishishishi/Nishashashashasha **Rukiryo when making Hiro based him off of two things: How Rukiryo acted as a child, and Goku from Team Four Star. *Hiro's blood-type is type B+. **Hiro's favorite food is any form of fruit, particularly pineapple. . *Hiro's least favorite food is any kind of vegetable. **Hiro is described as being like the fourth son of the Beast's family. *If Hiro lived in the real world, his nationality would be African. **Hiro bathes once a day. *Hiro is still technically a Noble. References Site Navigation Category:Rukiryo Category:Former Marine Category:Noble Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Former World Government Employee Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Majin Category:Hybrid Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Thunder Beast Pirates Category:Wild Generation Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Super Rookie Category:Elf Category:Captain Category:Coronan Category:Characters Category:Rokushiki User Category:Ichi Kenpo User Category:The Absence of Mind User Category:The Mind Without Mind User Category:Yasei no Michi User Category:Saiwanhitotsudo User Category:Enchantment User Category:Life Return User Category:Chuusei Kentou User Category:One Tomorrow Category:Infernal Category:Ignis Family Category:Xanthe Clan Category:The Seven Deadly Sins